


Letter of affection

by Rainboww



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Office Sex, Secretary Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboww/pseuds/Rainboww
Summary: In which Richie writes a shitty application for a job and he actually gets it. The only problem? He falls in love with his, supposedly cruel boss.I swear the story is slightly better, than the summary. Also this is my first time, so don't be too harsh.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (brief), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon (brief), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris (brief)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Richie was high would be an understatement. He was so intoxicated; he swore he saw a unicorn flying past him. But being extremely stoned didn’t stop him from browsing on the internet. Quite the opposite, it only encouraged him. He was scrolling through hundreds of posts, when he spotted an interesting ad. The video started like others, a guy talking about how fun it is to work at their company. The usual bullshit, you know what I’m talking about. Richie was about to skip this one as well, but then the camera showed the CEO of the corporation. This guy was the most adorable creature Richie had ever seen in his 22 years. So he did the stupidest thing ever, he wrote an application letter.

***************************************************************************-

Eddie Kaspbrak was exhausted. He was reading another boring e-mail, about why he should hire that person. It was driving him crazy, he hated suck-ups. But he desperately needed an employee, so he kept reading. The next e-mail, however had him gaping in shock.

Daer Mr. Cutie,

Im writin dis shit, bc I saw ur adrabel face in an ad. And boyyy, leme tell u, wow, I was inshook. How cna u b dsi cute??????????  
ANYWAYS, I tink u shuld hiee me bc Im an expret at cock sucking 😉  
An bc, u is soooooooooooooo pretty. But srsly, how??????????  
I bet u r god in bed as wel.  
Alsi, I hope u have a hndsom persnality too.  
PLs pls pls pls pls pls hire me. I wanna meet u.

I AM IN LUV.

Btw, I hpoe Eddie Kaspbrak is the 1, who is redain dis, ohterwise it will b hellla embrassing.

Hop to hera from u soooooon.

Kisses,

Richie Tozier <3

It was the most unprofessional thing Eddie had ever seen in his life, yet somehow, he found it appealing. He spent most of his life as a closeted gay person, always alone, so it was nice to hear kind words, even though they were written by a drunk or high teenager, he assumed. There were parts which left him blushing furiously, but he decided to show it to his friends anyways. 

Eddie: I forwarded you guys a letter I’ve just received. Check it out, SOS!!!  
Stan: the fuck is this?? monkeys finally learned how to type or what?  
Bev: omg, i laughed sooooo hard. its cute tho  
Ben:🙈🙈  
Eddie: I am glad that everyone is having fun, but how do I reply?  
Bev: u rlly wanna know how would i reply?😏😏  
Stan: Look guys another monkey!  
Eddie: Ben??? HELP  
Ben: I’m sorry Eddie, but I have no idea  
Stan: Just delete it, smh  
Bev: pls dont! tell him 2 come for an interview& fuck him  
Bev: btw im mad at u stan  
Stan: Your approval means nothing to me  
Eddie: BEVERLY!!!!!!! Others?  
Stan: I kind of agree with Bev, e-mail him, and see if he replies  
Eddie: UGH, fine…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
When Richie woke up the next morning, he was confused to find a letter in his inbox. Did he wrote an e-mail last night to someone, he had no idea. Yet he decided to read the e-mail.

Dear Mr. Tozier,  
I have received your e-mail, and I have a few questions I would like to ask.  
Is Monday 10 o’clock a good time for you?  
For more information, please visit our website or contact us via phone.

Respectfully,  
Edward Kaspbrak

WHAT.THE.FUCK. Now, he remembered everything and his face was burning with shame. How stoned was he? He was also surprised that the guy replied to him, he thought they’ll just delete the e-mail. But his curiosity won again, and he replied saying, 10 o’clock is perfect for him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On Monday, he was a wreck. He dressed up in his best clothes, fearing the worst. For all he knew this guy could want to sue him. Or worse, kill him. He arrived at the large building ten minutes after said time, sweating like hell. At the front desk, they told him were to head and, he anxiously stepped in the elevator. On the fifth floor, he stepped out and walked down the large corridor, stopping at the end, in front of a massive oak door. He knocked twice, his hands shaking, then he opened it.  
‘Mr. Tozier? You’re 14 minutes late.’ Edward said, as soon as he walked in.  
‘I’m sorry Mr.Kaspbrak, the traffic was terrible.’ He said in a shaky voice.  
‘Now, I would like to get to business. I assume you were quite intoxicated when you wrote that letter, correct?’ Richie nodded. ‘Since our company is looking for an employee, I will ask you a few questions.’  
‘Honestly, I thought you wanted to sue me or something, I have no clue, what position I applied for, nor if I’m qualified enough or not.’ Richie admitted.  
‘Hmm, I see. Well, you applied for a job as a secretary, more precisely as my secretary. Do you happen to have a resume I could look at?’ Edward asked, loving the way Richie nervously gulped.  
‘I forgot to bring one, but I can answer all your questions.’ Richie said, hoping this would be enough. Edward then furrowed his brows and sighed at loud, causing Richie’s pulse to get higher.  
‘Alright. Do you have any experience as a secretary?’ he asked.  
‘I used to work at my dad’s office, when I was younger, so I have a little practice in organising stuff.’ Richie replied, as honestly as he could. Edward gave a semi-impressed look at that, it was clear that Richie wasn’t as experienced as the others who applied for this position. But then again, interviewing him was supposed to be a joke.  
‘That’s good. Do you like to be a part of a team, or do you tend to like working alone?’ Edward asked him.  
‘It depends on the task, but I tend to gravitate towards teamwork.’ Richie answered, while Edward nodded along. The more questions he asked, the more he felt like Richie would be the perfect choice for the company. He seemed like a fun guy, and anybody would be better than his last secretaries. They all claimed to be super trained and all that crap, but they never lasted for more than a month.  
‘And lastly, how well do you cope with stress?’  
‘I like a good challenge, so I would say, I manage to handle it pretty well.’ Richie said, nervously fidgeting with his hands.  
‘Would you mind waiting outside, while I make my decision?’ Edward asked. He had already made his decision, he just wanted to toy with Richie. After ten minutes, or so, he asked the man to come in his office again.  
‘Well, Mr.Tozier I’m happy to announce that you got the job.’ Richie couldn’t believe his ears. After that e-mail, and this fucked up interview he still got the job? He’s got to be kidding with him.  
But what he didn’t know was, that Mr.Kaspbrak was not an easy person to have as a boss. Edward was sure, Richie would quit in a week. What a week that will be, he thought, as he watched the boy grin at him happily.


	2. First day at Hell

When Richie got the job he couldn’t believe it. It felt too unreal. It still feels, if he’s being honest, but he’s getting used to the idea. Now, there’re two things he knows for sure. One, his boss is super hot and cute, and two he can NOT fuck this up.   
So he decided to dress up properly for his first day, and left his home early in the morning. But of course, things didn’t go according to his plans. The minute he stepped out of his house it all went south. It’s like the universe hated him. First, he forgot his phone in his bedroom, then he realized he’d locked himself out, and then, to make matters even worse, the traffic was horrible, so he had been late as well…He ran into the building, panting, 40 minutes later than he was supposed to. Greeted the receptionist with a nod and ran off again. Meanwhile, Edward Kaspbrak was sitting in his office, fuming. His secretary was 40 minutes late! That’s just simply unacceptable! Now, when that Tozier guy gets there, he will teach him a fucking lesson!

//////////////////////////////////////////  
‘Mr. Kaspbrak, I’m so sorry I was late again, it’s just that…’Richie begun saying excuses, but Edward was not listening. He looked at Richie, telling him to be quiet with his eyes.  
‘Mr. Tozier, I don’t understand why it’s so hard for you to arrive on schedule, perhaps an extra task, would help you learn, how to stick to time.’Edward said, folding his arms. ‘A close friend of mine is going to come in, in exactly 2 hours, to pick up a few important documents. Now, I need you to find me those documents and organise them. ‘He finished, leaning back in his chair, leaving Richie speechless.- Oh, was I not clear enough?  
‘U-u-uh, of course you were, I’m-I’m leaving to got get the…you know, uh..’Richie stammered as he walked out of the office, failing to notice Edwards’ cocky smirk.  
As soon as he got out of there, he went straight to working. He asked around, and he managed to find the files in half an hour, which was a good sign, although there were a lot of them. But he didn’t give up, and started to organise them with an optimistic smile. However, his smile soon fell, when he realised how hard it actually is, to organise every one of them. Richie started to understand why Edward didn’t have a secretary in the first place, and it only took an hour. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Eddie: I haven’t heard of him for like an hour and a half, do you think he’s still alive?  
Stan: Eddie, you gave him like a days work, what did you think was going to happen, he would do it immediately?????  
Eddie: Alright, fine… I’ll be more patient….  
Bev: Wait, I feel excluded, what did you do to that poor guy? lol  
Stan: He made him organise ALL of Bens’ files, which is just heartless even for him  
Bev: Eddie u are a real #savage  
Eddie: Stop cyberbullying me!!!!

With one final look at his phone, Eddie put it down and decided that it was time for him to work as well. He logged into his computer, and started looking at all the boring conferences he will have to attend that month. And sadly, he would have to bring an assistant to those things, and at the moment Richie is his only option, because his usual accompanist, Patty is out on maternity leave, thanks to Stanley Uris’ inability to keep it in his pants. So if by that time Richie still works for the company, he will have to accompany him to Florida. Which fucking sucks.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Richie kept checking the clock anxiously, even though he only had a few files left and 15 minutes to complete organising them. It felt like he had been bitten by a workaholic spider or something, because the speed, that he was working at was not human. But he was glad, that he would be able to prove his boss wrong. Fifteen minutes later he sat back happily admiring the pile of files in front of him. He did it! Not wanting to waste his boss’ time, he picked up the documents and took it to his office, enjoying the shocked face Edward made, when he walked in.  
‘Oh, Mr.Tozier, are you done already?’- he asked surprised.   
‘Omm, yes, I finished the task right on time, sir. What do you want me to do next?’ Richie fixed his glass nervously, waiting for an other horrible task to do.  
‘You could check my calendar and put every meeting I have to attend there.’ Edward replied, impressed by his employee. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to hire this boy, maybe he could be useful. Useful… Oh how many ways could Edward use this boy……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me this long. Btw this is a filler chapter, there's two more left. One cute, fluffy feeling-y stuff, and the second one will be hopefully hot office sex. ;) Anyways, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
